


His Angel

by FaeryMeganChase



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryMeganChase/pseuds/FaeryMeganChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His angel, the one he loved the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

He stared, it was her, after so long she was here again. Reaching out his clawed hand to her he waited until she grasped it before pulling her up. She smiled down at him as he continued to stare. She was here, he had thought that he would never see her again, even though a small flame of hope always made him check the well every three days. But it didn’t matter, she was here now.

“Kagome…” Her name slipped past his lips, somehow conveying his surprise and joy that she was here.

She smiled down at him, tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes, he could smell the salty tang of them. “Inuyasha, I’m sorry…” Why was she sorry? She came back, after everything he had put her through she had still come back, “Were you waiting?”

His throat closed and he pulled her to him, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in the scent that was her, “You idiot…” He half murmured, half choked, “What have you been up to?”


End file.
